


Ain’t We Got Fun?

by orphan_account



Series: Sanders Sides 50’s AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 50’s AU, ?? - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, I don’t even know what to tag this., I made this at 2am, It’s really short, Lil bit of bittersweetness at the end, Meaningless Fluff, Somehow the angst slipped thru, Songfic, author is extremely sleep deprived, welcome to the shit parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Virgil dance to a song on the radio, and the author sucks at summarizing.This will be a full series (Kinda!) this isn’t actually the first, but it was the fic that started the idea for the AU.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides 50’s AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Ain’t We Got Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics, so constructive criticism is welcomed and accepted. Sorry for the short length, but you can only write so much about dancing without it getting repetitive.

Roman and Virgil were sitting in their living room, listening to the radio. It was the summer of ‘50, and it was the hottest one they’d seen in a while, so they decided to go inside to cool off. Virgil was lying on the couch, and Roman was sprawled across a chair. The last song on the radio faded, and a new song started playing.

Every morning  
Every evening  
Ain't we got fun

Roman stood up suddenly, and started singing, pulling Virgil up off of the couch. Virgil laughed as Roman spun him around the room. 

Not much money  
Oh but honey  
Ain't we got fun

They danced around the small apartment they had rented, not caring if anyone saw them. It really was intoxicating, in Virgil’s opinion, to just dance around to a simple song on the radio.

The rent's unpaid dear  
We haven't a bus  
But smiles were made dear  
For people like us

Smiles really were made for people like them, because at this point it was all they could do as they spun around the living room, Roman still singing along and Virgil joining him.

In the winter in the Summer  
Don't we have fun  
Times are bum and getting bummer  
Still we have fun

Virgil knew, of course, that this couldn’t last forever, no matter how much he wanted it to never end. But when they were singing along to the song and dancing together, it felt like it really could last forever, just the two of them.

There's nothing surer  
The rich get rich and the poor get children  
In the meantime  
In the between time  
Ain't we got fun

They sang along to the last verse as the song faded out, laughing as it faded out. They laid down, just holding hands, after that. And it may not have lasted forever, but they really did have fun on days like these.


End file.
